


"Above"

by thelabours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, i also love intense!hinata can u tell, i don't know guys i just really want hinata to shine thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours
Summary: in which the unnamed becomes a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> national team!hinata yes im always down 4 that

The press talks about him in hushed whispers.

Inevitable, really.

He wouldn’t have thought of it himself, even after having dreamed of conquering the world the week before.

It isn’t surprising they’re talking about the team now. Japan hasn’t been to the quarterfinals, let alone _won_ the world championships in the last decade. They are excited about the new recruitments, maybe this will spell victory for them this year.

He is the only new recruit who doesn’t really fit the part of the team. The black and red uniform contrasts sharply with his hair, shades of ginger and rust and amber.

They asked him, after his recruitment, what he thought of this development. He’s smiled and said, “I may be short, but I can jump!” they had laughed along with him.

He knows most volleyball experts, the ones with experience, think his addition to the team was a mistake. A team, they say, one with an incomparably brilliant setter, a left-handed weapon whose spikes are unstoppable, the guardian deity who keeps the ball in play; among those talented players who fight nobly, the unnamed have no place. 

Hinata Shouyou knows, though, the most dangerous is he, the boy whose name no one knows. Yet.

He smiles. 

He has vowed to make them eat their words, and they do, when he’s soaring above them all and earns the match point and the cheers are unbelievable loud for the boy who shines like the sun and whose name no one knows, except now, the stadium resounds with choruses of his name uttered like prayers from a lover’s mouth.

He smiles.

He does it again, and again, and Japan wins the world championship for the first time in ten years.

In the interview after the match, he says, “in high school, I was told repeatedly that with my skill and technique, I wouldn’t get very far. I only have this to say: I am Hinata Shouyou, and I sprouted from the concrete.”

**Author's Note:**

> right so i know the concrete quote was said in direct retaliation to ushijima but hey let me live i like being dramatic and i think hinata does too so,,


End file.
